


What if that was it?

by xxxgalaxystarsxxx (AverageFangirl220)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFangirl220/pseuds/xxxgalaxystarsxxx
Summary: In which Peter wakes up in the stone to find that he's not alone. Also, he's scared.





	What if that was it?

> Peter's eyes flutter open to the sound of groaning, and then he tries to sit up and without meaning to, releases a sharp gasp as pain shoots up and down his entire body.
> 
> This seems to get his 'companion's' attention because there's silence from their side for a long while. It's long enough to have the young male doubt himself and try convincing himself that perhaps it was all in his imagination. However, just as he starts to convince himself of precisely that, he hears it
> 
> That familiar voice that calls out: "Peter?"
> 
> He hadn't even realized that he'd been shaking with fear and something else- which he didn't know either, mind you- until he feels his body relax as a wave pool of relief washes through him. Because he realizes he isn't alone which meant they were safe. Sort of.
> 
> "Uncle Buck," his voice comes out hoarse, like he'd been crying too much, though he hasn't. Not lately, unless it was happening in his sleep again and if that's the case, it's been a while.
> 
> "Peter? Peter! Peter... Yeah. Hey, kid. What's wrong?" Uncle Bucky asks and Peter somehow manages to lift his shoulders high enough for it to pass for a shrug before he has to bite on his lip and hope that could take the pain away. Bucky must notice because he shifts forward and kneels beside Peter before he reaches his hands out and placing them somewhere on the younger. His one hand is against Peter's forehead and the other against the crook of his neck. "You're warm," Bucky points out albeit dumbly as his eyes scan the smaller in search of the problem.
> 
> "I just...think... I landed funny..." He's pausing between his words. Long pauses like he's struggling. It has Bucky frowning the way he does when Steve looks like he's about ready to give in to everything eating at him. Steve...
> 
> "Uncle Buck.... You... Were.... Were you with dad? Where... Is he? Is.... He okay?" Peter stumbles over his words as he suddenly sits up, a head rush hitting him hard until his hand reaches out and presses to his own forehead. Bucky is there in seconds, hands pressing against Peter's shoulders until he's laying down again.
> 
> This time, his head rests on something soft and it takes him a while to realize that it's his uncle's lap. His uncle who is hushing him and mumbling that he needs to relax. Only once he's confirmed it for himself, does he reply to the younger boy's question.
> 
> "He's okay, kid. He's okay. He did well. Didn't get blown to bits or shot at at all," Uncle Buck ensures and he smiles upon hearing Peter's faint hearted chuckle. The chuckle doesn't last for very long, however, as it fades and his expression hardens. It's so unlike little Pete, but then again, this was very much unlike Bucky too.
> 
> "Uncle Buck?" He whispers.
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> There's a long silence surrounding them again. A silence neither of them seem ready to break because Peter is about to ask something serious and Bucky thinks that he may need to actually prepare himself for when the other decides to ask it.
> 
> "Uncle Buck..." He starts again, pausing before continuing softly, "Are we... Are we-?"
> 
> "We're not dead, no. At least, I don't think."
> 
> It's a new voice that has joined the boys. They both lift their heads carefully to find Sam standing there, arms crossed as he glances around as if he hadnt just about scared the hell out of Peter and maybe even Bucky too. When he finally looks back at them, he offers a smile in Peter's direction while Bucky just quietly glares at him. If he could, he'd probably say something, but Peter didn't like when they didn't get along so he stayed quiet.
> 
> "Uncle Sam!" Peter cheers and sits up abruptly. Seconds later, he grimaces and Bucky's back to easing him into a laying position. He glances up right after and certainly doesn't miss the way Sam's eyebrows furrow in concern.
> 
> "Hey, Peter. What's up kid?" He asks as he walks over to the other side of the boy and kneels down as well. He looks at Peter who looks anything but okay and then his eyes trail down to his hands where they're gripping at the ground.
> 
> "Th'nk I... landed fun...ny," Peter sort of struggles out. Sam and Bucky look at each other as if they're trying to communicate but then again who are they even kidding at this point?
> 
> "Come on, Peter. Let me help," Sam offers as he takes a hold of the kid's hand and places his other hand just behind his shoulder. Bucky follows after with Peter's other hand and together they lift the boy to his feet. He sways a little, but in no time he's recovered and now looking around.
> 
> "Whoa! Whoa? Whooooa. Where are we? I mean.. Like... If we're not dead, where are we?" He turns to his uncles as if they could give him all the answers in the world and though they're both seemingly flattered by this, they know better. They don't have all the answers.
> 
> "Err... No clue-"
> 
> "We don't know-"
> 
> "The soul stone would be my guess."
> 
> They all freeze. Well, Sam and Bucky do. They look ready to jump into fighting stance. Peter on the other hand turns to the voice before a grin splits across his whole damn face and Sam and Bucky really do realize that all in all he's still just a kid.
> 
> "Mr-Uncle-Fury!"
> 
> Whether it was at the nickname or the fact that Peter actually sounded excited to see him, nobody would know, the man's eyebrow rose.
> 
> Then his eyes scan the boy's face and instead, they crinkle in the space between them as if he'd just realized something. Which he did.
> 
> "Peter?" He says gently and then stops for a moment. He looks the boy up and down before frowning and continuing as he'd been. "Your dads...?"
> 
> Peter frowns. Bucky and Sam watch as his shoulders heave as he lets out a sigh. "Uncle Buck was with Dad-Merica. He's fine."
> 
> "And... Tony?"
> 
> "I was with Dad-Man. He..." Peter trails off. He was staring at the ground for very long. He felt this sort of ache in his chest like he'd done something wrong, and he couldn't help but wonder. Had he? Finally, he let's his gaze meet Fury's and he feels like he's on the brink of tears but he won't let them see. Not now, not after he'd finally been told he's an avenger. No way.
> 
> "Will Dad-Man... Will he be okay?"
> 
> They're all silent. Nobody knows what to say. They don't know either, really. Then Sam steps forward and he's looking at Peter like he's realized something too. Peter thinks its funny how they're all realizing stuff in the span of minutes. Okay, not funny, but definitely ironic.
> 
> "Depends, Peter. What happened? Will you tell us?"
> 
> Peter gulps. He gulps and he nods. And then he does. He tells them. And he watches realization cross their expressions and it has him sort of worried, not that he'd ever say that aloud.
> 
> Finally, unable to take the silence any longer, he exclaims softly, "What? What is it? Tell me."
> 
> "Well..." Sam trails off. Bucky rolls his eyes and straightens before looking at Peter, eyes softening as he does and it leaves the younger surprised but in awe. Bucky was surprisingly soft in the features area, but you'd never say.
> 
> The latter clears his throat and then speaks. "Pete... You said you landed funny... But you know, you arrived here last... And from what you just told us... Maybe that's why you "landed funny". Because you fought off disappearing. You didn't want to go... So..."
> 
> Bucky's not even done speaking, but there are tears in Peter's eyes and his biting his lip like he's trying not to cry because as this is pointed out, he realizes that the last thing he'd told Dad-Man was "I'm sorry." Of all the damn things, he'd apologized. He didn't even see Dad-Merica. It broke him bit by bit because...
> 
> What if that was it? What if that was the last time he'd ever get to see his dads ever again? Not even a proper goodbye.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
